candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery Candy
, also known as mystery eggs is an abundant type of candy in the 200s and 300s. They first appear as the new element in the 17th episode, Chocolate Barn, first appearing in level 231. They are of normal candy colours and are broken just like normal candies. They are elliptical shaped with a question-mark on them. When broken, a surprise, whether it be good or bad outcome, comes out of the bag. There are many different good or bad outcomes. The odds of a good or bad outcome are roughly 50-50. Occurances Mystery candies appear in almost all levels in Chocolate Barn and after that they rarely appear. There are few levels where mystery candies come out from somewhere of the board, otherwise they will never come back. Mystery candies rarely appears in later levels and will appear once in a while. Some levels have a constant supply of mystery candies. It is supposed that a few types of hidden dispensers will spawn these mystery candies at certain locations. However, they will not spawn during sugar crush. Good outcomes If you are lucky, you will get a special candy come out of the bag. These are the possible favourable outcomes, and their frequency in ACFOR ratings. All ratings are approximate. *Striped Candy (A) *Wrapped Candy © *Colour Bomb (F) *Special Booster candy (O) *Chameleon Candy ® For special booster candies, the outcome is one of jelly fish, coconut wheel, lucky candy, or extra time candy depending on level type. The Coconut Wheel is an exception that it may appear in any type of level. All of these outcomes have a 2-1 chance of spawning behind Marmalade, unless it is opened on a Conveyor Belt. (In the past, Lucky Candy never appeared behind Marmalade, but that changed in a recent update.) Chameleon Candy is a medium outcome. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. Also, it is occasional on any level after 305. It is rare on Level 305 and below. Bad outcomes showing the extra chocolate spawner that could have come only from a mystery candy]] In other cases, you may be faced with an extra blocker upon opening a Mystery Candy. Here is a list of all the unfavourable outcomes. *Chocolate A *Icing C *Sachet C *2-Layer Icing C *3-Layer Icing C *4-Layer Icing C *5-Layer Icing C *Candy Bomb number of moves as other bombs in the level or random value if there are no bombs, can be behind marmalade F *Liquorice Swirl O *Popcorn O/R *Tile Removed R *Chocolate Spawner R Removed tiles and chocolate spawners occur only in the web version. Popcorn is rare before level 771, and becomes occasional later. The only bad outcomes of a mystery candy, when opened on a Conveyor Belt, can be Candy Bomb or Liquorice Swirl. Glitched outcomes This has happened before, but this outcome is restricted to some levels, and happens on iOS and Android. It happens when a special candy in marmalade spawns where there used to be a locked candy. The X does nothing. *A special candy behind both a liquorice lock & marmalade (C, level dependent) Trivia *On web version, fewer than 1 in 1000 mystery candies will yield a chocolate spawner or empty tile. **The rate on mobile version is 0 - they never come out of a mystery candy. *The algorithm used to determine the outcome is not confirmed. It is likely that each level with mystery candies have their own algorithm of determining the chances of getting a particular outcome ** One well-known evidence is that popcorns once spawned extremely frequently in Dreamworld levels shortly before its official release. It is ironic that they will never make an official appearance; they only appeared after the Toffee Tornado was removed. *It is possible that bad outcomes occur more frequently on some levels compared to others, although this is not confirmed. *Although there are more bad outcomes than good, the good outcomes that are there are more likely to happen, so there is about a 50-50 chance of getting a good or a bad outcome. *The luck element involved in mystery candies makes some levels that rely on them entirely down to luck. One notable example is level 463. *Getting a chocolate spawner can actually make a level almost impossible to win if it comes out over a jelly. It can only be won if there is a jelly fish. This actually occurred when level 578 and Level 380 in Dreamworld were first released. **Meanwhile, getting a popcorn in this case, while still possible, can be nasty since it has to take 3 hits from special candies other than jelly fish. *The board layout in level 236 is composed entirely of mystery candies. It is possible to finish the level in only one move if you get lucky. **Level 236 is also the only level with 81 mystery candies, more than any other level. *If you look closely, these mystery candies have a slight crack that cannot be easily seen. *They never spawn cake bomb, conveyor belts, candy frogs, sugar keys, sugar chests, and UFOs. *When you can make a striped candy, wrapped candy, or colour bomb in a match consisting of ONLY mystery candy, it will just reveal your outcome, but will not make another striped candy, wrapped, or colour bomb. It just makes the sound of it, then reveals the outcome. *In Dreamworld, an existing mystery candy may release an outcome of a removed colour during moon struck. *No mystery candies appeared in Gummy Gardens, Glazed Grove, Choco Rio Grande, Boneyard Bonanza, Coco Crossroads, Crumbly Coast, Polka Park, Candy Clouds (Episode 67), and Tasty Treasury. *It is currently unknown if locked chocolate can spawn from a mystery candy. *Before the release of Eggnog Emporium, there was a week where mystery candies in Dreamworld levels released a lot of popcorns, but that was a glitch. Now, mystery candies may still contain popcorns, but such outcome is pretty rare. *Before the release of Barking Boutique on mobile, getting a 5-move candy bomb from mystery candy could easily lead to fail. After the release, these bombs have a counter of 9, if the board does not have bombs. **By the time of release of Honey Hut however, the bombs seem to have a random move count. On mobile, the counter is still fixed at 5. *An orange mystery candy is used to hide the Dinosaur in Jelly Jungle. Gallery |-| Candies/Levels= Mystery Red Candy.png|A red mystery candy Mystery Orange Candy.png|An orange mystery candy Mystery Yellow Candy.png|A yellow mystery candy Mystery Green Candy.png|A green mystery candy Mystery Blue Candy.png|A blue mystery candy Mystery Purple Candy.png|A purple mystery candy Mystery Egg outcome.png|Look closely Screenshot_2015-08-10-20-26-20.png|Coconut wheel from mystery candy. This is a candy order level Screenshot 2015-05-27-22-38-45.png|Level 549 (Jelly level, mobile) with a Coconut Wheel in Marmalade, which can only come out of a mystery candy Dinoasaurafter.png|Mystery Candy in Jelly Jungle eggs.jpg|Mystery Eggs |-| Splash= CCS splash 23.png|What the mystery candy does |-| CCS TV ad= Cake_bomb,_jelly_fish_and_mystery_candy_in_the_CCS_Tv_ad_(720p).png|Mystery candy Bloated candy frog with a mystery candy.png|Bloated candy frog with a mystery candy Candy frog chasing the mystery candy.png|Candy frog chasing a mystery candy Tiffi grabbing a mystery candy in mid-air.png|Tiffi grabbing a mystery candy in mid-air Tiffi holding a mystery candy.png|Tiffi holding a mystery candy A mystery candy is being unwrapped.png|A mystery candy is being unwrapped A colour bomb is revealed from a mystery candy.png|A colour bomb is revealed from a mystery candy Category:Elements